Kitrina in a New World
by Nearlover7
Summary: Kitrina is a rather odd girl, her and her three friends are about to move into a new world. This world is called, Domino City. WARNING! THIS IS BASED ON THE ABRIDGED SERIES ONLY! I do not own anything but my characters.
1. Chapter 1

Kitrina in a New World

(Authors Note: This is a story where a lot of my characters are together. This is based on Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series, not the actual show! Please don't take this seriously! This is NOT based on the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Please be nice to me! I do not own anything I use in this besides my own characters.)

Chapter 1: Prolouge

In her dreams, she saw cats and cake. She was sitting on top of a gigantic purple cake. She was extremely happy about the place she was in, until she started hearing a voice. "Kit? Hey Kit! Wake up!" She tilted her head at the sound of the voice. It was the voice of one of her friends...Amai... She was always the one to wake her up. Suddenly, she was in her bed. With Amai sitting by the edge all dressed.

"H-huh? I thought it was summer?" She said, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"It is silly! We're going out to see Jewel today!" Amai messed up Kit's long black hair. "You get dresses and brush your hair! We'll be late!"

"O-Okay..." Kit got up lazily. She put on a purple t-shirt with a light blue skirt. She got her favorite brush and tried to brush the nest that was her hair.

After she got dressed and brushed her hair she stumbled down the stairs and got a strawberry from the fridge. She saw Lila eating cereal. She lazily waved and ate the strawberry. Lila smiled at the lazy girl, she was so funny in the mornings!

"Alrighty! Is everybody ready to go?" Amai asked, standing up and stretching.

"I'm ready!" Lila raised her hand and smiled her cheerful smile. Kit raised her hand and stood up.

"Alright! Lets go!" Amai said as she picked Lila up and led Kit out the door. They began walking to the park where they would meet there friend Jewel.

When they got there Jewel was waiting, she got her long red hair out of her face and waved. They ran over to the table she was sitting at and sat with her. Amai and Jewel started talking about a place they were going to move to. Kit wasn't listening as she saw a blue bird gliding in the wind. She studied its light blue feathers and its almost bright yellow beak. She saw it dive and take a worm off the ground. "That poor worm..." She thought as she saw the bird fly up to a nest in a tree. The bird's babies were chirping profusely.

"Chirp..." She said aloud. Everyone looked at her.

"Chirp?" Jewel asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, chirp...There's a bird in that tree. It's babies are saying chirp." Kit didn't stop staring at the bird.

"She isn't paying attention...Typical Kit." Amai stroked the daydreaming girl.

"Well, anyway. You guys should be there by about 10:00 pm tomorrow I'll be at the airport waiting for you. When we meet we'll find our house, and unpack our things. From there we'll find out what happens." Jewel went on about something Kitrina was confused about.

"But what about school? Don't we need a school to go to?" Amai had a map in her hands.

"Oh, I'll enroll you in Domino High School. My friends Caroline and Crystal will show you everything you need to know." Jewel seemed to have everything under control.

Kit just couldn't stop staring at that bird. The way it was flying was almost like a lullaby. She then drifted off, not noticing what Jewel and Amai were talking about. In her dream, she saw Lila riding a giant purple cat. She was on a rather familiar looking island, she didn't know why. The cat disappeared and Lila started eating a cupcake.

"Lila, where'd you get that cupcake?" She asked while running over to her.

Lila didn't answer her question, she just started giggling. She started running in circles on the beach they were standing on. Kit just stood there wondering where she had gotten that cupcake. A familiar looking boy emerged from the forest on the island. Something about him was mysterious, maybe it was the fact that his expression was emotionless. He had kind of long black hair and deep blue eyes. He tapped her shoulder which made her jump. She turned around and saw him staring right at her. He said something but she couldn't hear what. Suddenly he embraced her. After he embraced her she woke up. She was being carried by Amai and they were heading back to their house.

"H-Huh?" Kit said while rubbing her eyes.

"You fell asleep, and then you started talking in your sleep." Amai said while laughing a little.

"I don't have a cupcake silly!" Lila said while poking Kit's nose and giggling.

"What were you and Jewel talking about?" Kit yawned, she felt so sleepy!

"You don't know? Wow you really weren't paying attention" Amai got Kit's hair out of her face. "Well we were talking about how we're gonna settle once we've moved.

"Wait, we're moving?" Kit got wide eyed.

"You haven't been paying any attention! Yes we are moving! Why do you think I made you pack your bags!" Amai rolled her eyes at Kit's obliviousness.

"Well, where are we moving?" Kit asked, yawning.

"Domino City!" They both said in unison.

Well there's the first chapter! The Yu-Gi-Oh part comes in next chapter. This was just kind of introducing Kitrina and her character. Also, this was inspired by Azumanga Daioh. Please be nice in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Kitrina in a New World Part 2

(Authors Note: THIS is where the Yu-Gi-Oh characters come in! Again, it's based on the abridged series by Little Kuriboh. I do not own anything but my characters. Please be nice to me!)

**Chapter 2: A fresh new start.**

On the airplane the next day, Kit looked out the window the whole time. She'd never been so high up in the air. Amai couldn't help but giggle when she saw her get wide eyes. When the plane landed in Domino City, she was surprised to see such big buildings. Jewel was waiting for them, as she said she would. They all went to find a shuttle. The shuttle they went on only had them on it and the driver was rather nice to them. He dropped them off at the neighborhood they would be living in for a long time. They walked until they found the house.

"Here it is!" Jewel said proudly.

The house was painted a very fine yellow, it almost looked white at first glance. The door was black with a gold doorknob. They entered the home and were surprised by what they saw. Every room was painted a different color and had a different colored rug.

"An artist must have lived here before us..." Jewel stated, smirking. "Okay, me and Amai will be sharing a room and you and Lila get your own rooms!"

Her and Lila were shocked, their own rooms? Jewel and Amai went to a room at the end of the hallway. Lila went to the room on the right side of the hall and Kit went to the one on the left. Kit's room had purple walls and bright blue carpet. She knew she was going to like it. She put her stuff down on the floor and got a picture out of her pocket. It was a picture she drew of the boy in her dream. She knew he looked familiar in some way, she just didn't know how.

In a few weeks the house was ready! Everything was in the right place and there were finally no more boxes! One day while the girls were in the living room talking Jewel got up.

"Girls! I've got to enroll you into school!" She said, smirking. "You girls head to the park, I've got work to do."

Kit, Lila, and Amai all went to the park not far from their house. The grass was a dark green, and all the trees looked normal except for one. That tree had long limbs that pretty much were on the ground, people could walk on them. The tree had many limbs, some in the air and some on the ground. It had almost no leaves, except for one that was bright green like Kit's eyes. There were benches all around, and a walkway that went around the park. Everybody looked normal besides two girls, one with long light brown hair, and another with shorter dark brown hair. The two were in the middle of the park, the dark haired one almost dragging the light brown haired one. They were running towards the group of girls.

"HEY HEEEEEY! YOU OVER THERE! COME HERE! WE'RE JEWEL'S FRIENDS!" The dark haired one yelled, jumping in the air.

"Those are Crystal and Caroline! Come on let's go meet them!" Amai, said as she went to them. When Kit and Lila caught up with her the three were already talking up a storm.

"Hey guys! I'm Caroline and this is Crystal." The light haired one said, she had a voice that reminded her of Jewel's voice.

"HIIIII!" Crystal yelled, waving furiously. Kitrina liked her already.

"So is it true that you guys go to Domino High-School?" Amai asked, trying not to laugh at Crystal's energy.

"Yeah, it's our second year next year." Caroline said, patting Crystal on the head.

"Could you show us around next week when school starts?" "Oh, sure. That wouldn't be a problem at all."

On the first day of school the girls put their uniforms on. When they saw Lila they almost fainted. She looked adorable!

"Lila you look great in that uniform." Amai said, giving her a hug. "Kit you look great too!" She looked at her and smiled.

"You look good too Amai!" Kit said after seeing how Amai looked.

Jewel lead them outside, they would be walking to school since the school was walking distance.

"Alright, I want you to be good today girls." Jewel said as she gave them all hugs. "No fights." She smirked.

They all laughed, they knew they wouldn't get into a fight. The girls started walking and waved to Jewel when they were a good distance away. When they reached the school gates, Caroline and Crystal were waiting for them.

"Alright! Lets head to our first class which is..." Crystal stopped to look at the form that told her what classes she was going to. "HISTORY!" She yelled, waving her arms in the air.

Kit was very happy, she loved History! She smiled while the two girls lead them to their first class. The girls all sat next to each other. When the teacher came in she noticed the three new girls.

"Oh, I see we have some new students. Could you come up and introduce yourselves?" The teacher smiled at the new girls.

The three came up, and Amai went first.

"Hello everyone. My name is Setsuko Hime, but you can call me Amai." She said quieter than usual.

Lila went next. "Hi everyone! My name is Lila!" She said in her usual cheery voice.

"Eh, why do you look so young?" A blonde haired boy asked, scratching his head.

"Oh...I was a first grader that was so smart that they moved me up to High-School!" She said, giggling.

Kit went last. "Hello. My name is Kitrina Ember, it's nice to meet you all." She said, bowing.

All the other girls in the class were looking at Lila, they almost had stars in their eyes. She was adorable!

The three girls sat down and payed attention. The teacher began to write her name on the board when a brunette boy with blue eyes came in.

"Seto! Why are you late?" The teacher asked, looking at him sternly.

"I was busy being rich." He said as he sat down next to Kitrina.

The boy confused Kit, why was he late? Why would he say something silly like that? She looked at him. He wasn't somebody to be messed with, that's for sure.

"Like what you see?" He asked her, smirking.

She turned her head. Now he was just messing with her! She was lost in thought until she saw a squirrel scurrying along the grass out the window. It's fur was almost gray but had a hint of brown.

"KITRINA! Were you paying attention?" The teacher asked, looking directly at her.

"Ah! No I wasn't Miss!" She was snapped out of it .

At break she and her friends sat by a cherry blossom tree and ate their lunch.

"Hey Kitrina." Caroline looked at her and giggled. " I think Seto likes you."

Kit stopped eating and blinked. "I don't think so, he just said one thing." She said as she got back to eating.

Amai giggled even more than Caroline. " No, he was glancing at you the whole time."

Now Seto confused Kit even more. "Well, maybe he does. But I don't like him. He confuses me and I think he may be crazy."

Amai smirked. "Well, he can't be more crazy than you are."

Kit smiled, "I guess your right." She said, laughing a little.

Caroline noticed a boy with long white hair looking around. "Hey! Ryou! Over here!" She yelled, waving at him.

He waved back and came to the girls. He sat next to Caroline.

"You've met my friends haven't you? They introduced themselves in 1st period." Caroline pointed to the three girls.

"Oh yes I remember them. Hello girls. My name is Ryou." The boy had a British accent for some reason. Amai and Lila said hello while Kit was lost in thought.

"Well, Kit's a rather odd one isn't she?" He asked as he smiled.

When Kit was walking to her locker she tripped over something on the floor. It didn't hurt at all. Seto came over and held his hand out to help her up. She would've gotten up by herself but she didn't want to upset the confusing boy.

"Thank you." She said as she bowed.

Seto smirked. "Hm, no need to thank me. I have all the thanks I need."

She tilted her head, why was he doing this? He sure was confusing. She went to her next class hoping she wouldn't run into anyone else this confusing.


End file.
